The Bully
by rabbitnumber1
Summary: Ever wondered what Spyro did in school? Here's your answer! A new dragon appears from nowhere and starts picking on the other dragons. But is he here so suddenly? Does he want something. Read to find out! Romance in some chapters! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Bully's First attack!**

Spyro was walking to school one day with his friends Ember, Ember 2, Smoke and Flame. There was a new arrival and they were excited. They trotted through the golden school gates and were met by a royal-blue dragon.

"Turn back, go back to your homes, just ruuun!" screamed the blue dragon as he passed them on the way out.

Spyro and his friends crept in and saw a large red dragon with black horns and spikes and blue wings. Plus although muscled he was fat and heavy. He was too busy picking on the little ones that he did not notice Spyro charge into him.

The bully yelped and whipped round and hit Spyro sending him flying. The bully plodded over to Spyro. His mouth was bleeding and when he opened his eyes he could see the bully's yellow underneath and cold blue eyes. He punched Spyro in the

face sending him skidding a little way.

"How dare you try and bully me Squirt, I'm the new person!" he shouted.

"Burn, come here now!" the teacher screamed.

"See ya later Squirt," he whispered in a threatening voice…

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you have read Darkness is Upon us, you will probably understand who Smoke and Ember 2 are. I own Ember 2, Smoke, Burn and also the teacher.**

**Smoke's Plan**

Later on that day Spyro and his friends sat by a small lake after school.

"He seems odd to me," Ember 2 said.

"I think he's up to something," she continued, her light green eyes glinting.

"Yeah, me too," Ember said.

"Why do you think that, I don't think he's up to anything, he's just a standard bully," Flame spoke.

"We need to think of a plan to stop that bully in his tracks!" declared Smoke.

"You make plans all you like and waste your time 'cos I'm not!" snarled Flame as he ran off home.

"Look who's in a bad mood," said Spyro.

"Whats your plan then Smoke?"

Smoke smiled and looked at Ember 2.

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Why me?"

"Haven't you seen what male dragons around you are acting like and how they stare at you? They all think your super ho…"

"Don't go there."

"Well you see, if other dragons fall for Ember 2, then why shouldn't it work the same with Burn?" Smoke asked.

The others thought it was a brilliant idea. Smoke's plan would start the next day.

Before they departed Ember said, "If Burn starts acting strange around me, get somebody else to do this job!"

Burn walked slowly into the professor's lab. There upon a shelf, in a glass jar was his uncle. Burn reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a light gem. He first used it to knock the jar off the shelf. It smashed, but luckily the professor was at Blink, his nephew's birthday party. Once Red was released from the glass container, Burn aimed the light gem at him then muttered some unheard magic words. Red had been returned to his normal size again.

"Thank you Burn, I will have to repay you later and I won't forget this time," Red said.

"What would you want anyway?"

"To have a pretty girlfriend," said Burn.

"Who would want to be girlfriends with you!" muttered Red.

"And to be thin again."

"Being as you helped me with two things, 1. Turning me to normal size again, 2. releasing me from that wretched jar and getting me out of the beady-eyed face of that stinking, blasted mole! So I will make you thin again, with extra green eyes."

"Thanks!" exclaimed Burn.

Red walked over to the window, hatred in his eyes.

"I will get you this time young dragon," he whispered coldly…

**To be continued… Another cliff-hanger! Cool! Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My First Girlfriend!**

It was Saturday morning and Smoke's plan was ready. Ember 2 had been forced to do it even if Burn did act strangely; they thought it would be better like that. Of course if he acted too badly then the plan would have to stop altogether.

Ember 2 passed a now thin and green eyed Burn and winked at him. Burn stopped in his tracks and turned around. Spyro, Ember and Smoke (Flame had backed out) were watching their every move.

"Hey wait!" called Burn. Ember 2 turned around to face the excited dragon.

"Why did you wink at me just wink at me back there?" he asked her.

"'Cos I think you're a flaming hot dragon!" Ember 2 lied.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Burn asked her.

'He has absolutely no idea how to build a relationship, plus I'm to young!' Ember 2 thought. 

"Of course," she said.

Smoke burned with rage. Ember 2 was his girl, _his!_

"I know this really cool place, an outdoor restaurant, by a large waterfall," Burn said.

"Ok, I'll meet you there tonight," Ember 2 said, doing a very good impression of sounding interested.

"Great!" he exclaimed as he ran off to prepare.

"I can't believe he fell for that!" laughed Spyro.

"You don't look ok," said a worried Ember.

"I'm fine, just a bit scared," Ember 2 spoke.

"I'm worried in case he does something that makes me want to kill him," Smoke said turning away. Ember looked at him strangely.

"Because you are my friend," Smoke said quickly.

"Oh."

"Well I'd better prepare for this fake date," Ember 2 said, dashing away.

**There is probably lots of romance in the next chapter! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fake Date**

Ember 2 arrived at the outdoor restaurant where she was supposed to meet Burn. She took a deep breath and walked to where Burn sat. He smiled at her as she approached. Ember 2 was worried, for this time her friends were not with her.

"You're early, you must be desperate to see me again," Burn said.

"Yes I was," Ember 2 lied.

He must be dying to make me his girlfriend, I mean, he's wants me to go on a date already! Thought Ember 2.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight," Burn said, attempting to flatter her.

"Thanks," she said, trying to look flattered by his comment.

They waited a few minutes, then Burn started getting impatient.

"When are we gonna get damn served here!" he shouted bashing his fist on the table.

A few people turned to face in their direction and some started to leave. Upon seeing the customers leaving, one waiter strutted over to them and asked them to leave.

"I'm not leavi…" Burn started to protest.

"Let's go Burn," Ember 2 said, taking his arm to try and lead him away.

Ember 2 and Burn sat by a quiet river. He stared at her and she took one glance at him.

He's such a bad boy and I love that about him, thought Ember 2. What am I thinking!

She turned to face him and he leaned forward and kissed her on the muzzle, closing his eyes. She blushed and joined in, closing her eyes.

She broke the kiss first, noticing that he was leaning on her.

"I should be getting home now, good-bye," she said as she ran home.

"What a girl!" Burn exclaimed as he watched her leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Argument**

"I saw you last night Ember Sunset 2, (sucky name) you kissed the enemy! How could you! You betrayed me and the others and ruined our plan!" shrieked Smoke

"You have no proof, Smoke Icefire (better name)!" snapped Ember 2.

"I have proof, 'cause I watched you in the bushes and taped it!" Smoke snarled.

"Oh yeah lets see!"

Smoke showed her what he had seen and his temper rose as he watched.

"So," Ember 2 said

Smoke shook with rage.

"I love him and the only thing that matters to me now and not your stupid plan, so I'll do the same as Flame, I'm gonna quit!" she growled. Smoke boiled over.

"Ember 2, I love you so much and you belong to me!"

"But I devote all my love to Bur…" she started to say before Smoke whammed into her, kissing her deeply on the muzzle. Ember 2 pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

She breathed quickly, then tears started to stream down her gold-scaled cheeks.

"I used to love you Smoke, but I don't know whether I love you or hate you anymore! So I'll just hate you!" Ember 2 said, anger filling her shiny, tear filled eyes.

"But…" Smoke started to say, before Ember 2 ran away to find Burn.

Ember 2 found Burn in the center of Dragon Village. When he saw her crying he felt something he had never felt for anyone before. He felt sorry for her. Burn pulled Ember 2 up to his chest, in which she sobbed loudly into.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"I'm here, my love."

**Umm, looks bad for Smoke. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Red's Plan

Red sat upon his black and purple throne. He was waiting for his nephew; Burn (in case you forgot, but you shouldn't have). He admired his long winding dark gem cave with dark gem twisting stalactites and stalagmites. A shaft of dim light cut through the purple oasis as a young dragon entered.

"Ah, Burn you've finally arrived. I want a talk with you," Red said, as the light disappeared leaving a room of twinkling purple-black gems.

"I think it will please you greatly."

"You know your girlfriend, the golden female dragon, well I would like to see her."

"You would!"

"Yes."

"And I want her to stay with us."

Burn's heart did a somersault. He started to have trouble breathing, then he fainted with the joy of it.

Once he had reawakened, Burn shook his head, then Red continued his lecture.

"It won't be easy getting somebody as fragile as her to come here. So I want you to…err…kidnap…bring her to me when she is sleeping tomorrow night. You just do your usual thing of beating up the other dragons in the meantime," Red said finishing the nearly one-way conversation. Burn left without hesitation…

He he he, get what Red's doing. If you don't read on! Burn of course was a complete idiot in this chapter. I will put the next chapter on soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bully's Second Attack**

"OWW!" screamed a young female, pink dragon, as Burn punched her in the chest.

"Leave me alone!" she screeched.

"You are friends to Smoke and Spyro, therefore I _will not _leave _you_ alone 'till I'm finished with you!" shouted Burn.

"You _will _let me go!" she shrieked in a threatening tone of voice, before Burn punched her in the chest yet again.

"What the heck do you think your doing to her!" shouted the voice of a male dragon. Burn swung round, a fist raised. He realized he was about to strike somebody he knew.

"Flame, my cousin Flame?" Burn said.

"Yeah and you're Burn aren't ya. I can tell because our family resemblance. What are you doing to her?" Flame asked.

"I'm a tough boy like I've always been, beating up this wimp seemed like a good idea," Burn said.

"Well she looks like she's been beaten up enough, I want a talk with you," Flame said. Burn reluctantly let Ember go.

"Now listen, Ember 2 only loves you 'cause its all part of a plan that Smoke had to find secrets about you," spoke Flame, watching Burn heat up with rage.

"I will see her this minute!" he screamed.

"Ungrateful b!" he muttered.

Ember 2 walked cautiously though a cornfield near the edge of dragon village. The sky was blood red, the golden sun hung low in the sky and an icy wind blew. This all gave her the feeling she was being watched. She crouched low, the golden corn swaying gently above her. She felt a shadow pass her and she froze. Suddenly something grabbed her by the neck and hauled her up.

"Is it true then?" asked Burn, snarling.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know!"

"I don't!"

"About Smoke's plan! You set me up!"

"I didn't, otherwise I wouldn't do this," Ember 2 said. She quickly pushed herself out of Burn's grip turned round and kissed him deeply on the end of his muzzle, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms round his neck…

**People of any age that go to school shouldn't do stuff like this. Just so you know! **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Capture**

"What do you mean you don't have the heart to do it, you used to be tough, bring me the girl otherwise _both _of your futures are destroyed, you little bastar…"

"All right Uncle I will!" shouted a fuming Burn. He was angry that his uncle, Red was angry that what he was doing was right, or so Ember 2 had told him. All he could think about now was Ember 2 and Smoke, who dared stand in the way between him and _his_ girlfriend.

"As long as I get to kill Smoke when he comes."

Red froze. He didn't want Burn to know that the whole point of him capturing Ember 2 was because Spyro and the rest would come to save her.

"Err…sure, don't want any more pests getting in my way."

"Go, _now_!" Red screamed, hysterically.

"Alright I'm going!" Burn said huffily.

Ember 2 watched the shimmering silver lake. The silver moon was high in the navy blue sky. It was such a beautiful place, filled with bull rushes, primroses and tall trees. This was where she had first met Smoke, dragon without a family and from where no one escaped. She remembered it so clearly, when they met each other's eyes.

Flashback

I remembered looking down upon his dark grey face. He was half out the water, his top half out the water, lying on the soft grass.

"Hello," I said softly. He did not move.

"My names Ember 2."

He still did not move and I began to panic.

"Are you even alive?" I enquired him.

He opened one light green eye and looked upon a face he had never see before. I astonished him. I had never seen such a handsome dragon.

"My name's Smoke. Smoke Icefire," he said, staring into my light green eyes.

End of Flashback

Ember 2 sighed.

_I can't believe that I said 'I will hate you' to Smoke,_ Ember 2 thought.

She stared for ages at the shimmering lake, a tiny waterfall at the edge, then it ran into a small river. Suddenly a huge muscled shimmering black dragon, with glowing red eyes, grabbed her and manacled her paws. Everything else was shivery too, it was freaky. She tossed and fidgeted, then rolled over hard crashing into something solid cold and black-purple…

**Cool, this chapter might have been freaky I suppose.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Torture**

"Where am I?" said Ember 2. She found she was talking to herself. She was in the dark gem cave; also no other soul was around her, yet. Being the adventurous sort she decided to explore.

After hours of searching the place for somebody to talk to, she thought that she should find a way out. She searched for a little while longer, but there was not a crack of light in the cave. Ember 2 felt so alone. She felt afraid and cold, yet there was no wind or breeze. A picture of a dragon flashed briefly through her mind. An image of Smoke. She found a loose manacle around her wrist and slipped it off. Then something/someone shot a current of electricity through her body. Ember 2 gasped at the pain.

"Hey you, come with us," commanded a grey dragon that was accompanied by a navy blue dragon.

Ember 2 followed the two strong dragons into a chamber, where at the end sat Red with Burn.

"You! You tricked me!" she snarled at Burn, running at him. The dragons shocked Ember 2 again.

"I'm so sorry Ember!" Burn exclaimed.

"You ba!" Ember 2 screamed, sinking her teeth into one muscled arm. The dragons shocked her again and she then saw they were using long, sharp metal poles, purple electricity buzzing at the end.

"Okay girly, I want some answers, that might help me in my plans, no meddling!" shouted Red.

"Or?"

"Or we shall make you tell us," he said smiling evilly. Burn felt guilt inside him. It was something painful and guilt was something he had never felt before, along with love. Yet he could not rush forward, for chains tied one of his front legs up.

"Right, where does Spyro live?" demanded Red.

"At the lake," Ember 2 lied. The dragons stung her again.

"Don't toy with me, we've searched there!"

"Okay, he lives with me!"

"Not enough information!" shouted Red, signalling for the dragons to shock her yet again. She knew Red was going to say that.

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Then we will have to question you later," Red said calmly, trying to keep in his rage. The unnamed dragons electrocuted her for a longer time.

When she was released, Burn was able to go over to her. She lay on the cold floor, her eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered kissing her cheek.

"I don't want your pity!" she snapped, jumping up and running out of the chamber.

The professor just arrived back from spending a few nights at Blink's house and began to continue working on new inventions. Then he noticed broken glass on the tiled floor and large dragon footprints everywhere.

"Oh…my…god! Red's escaped!" exclaimed the mole, dropping his notepad…

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkness**

Ember was pretty upset about the earlier events. Stormed back to her room and bumped into Burn.

"Get out of my way!" snapped Ember 2.

"Only if you forgive me!"

"I _won't_."

"I love you. We're supposed to forgive each other! I would!"

Ember 2 sighed.

"Can I trust you to protect me?"

"Of course."

"Very well, I shall forgive you," Ember 2 said.

"Thank you."

As Ember 2 passed a cave entrance she saw an unfamiliar black dragon.

"So that's the plan Red," said an orange dragon.

"My _real_ name is _Darkness_! Get that fixed in your head!" shouted the dragon.

"Yes master," the dragon said timidly. He left and Ember 2 hid as he came out.

Darkness strutted about the Dark Gem chamber, his light green eyes flicking about the place. He smashed a purple stalagmite shouting, "Die Spyro, DIE!"

Ember 2 watched, her mouth open, her eyes wide. Darkness continued to smash up Dark Gem stalagmites and stalactites, roaring as he did so.

"Hey professor, have you seen Ember 2 anywhere around here?" Smoke asked entering the professor's lab. Spyro, Smoke and Ember saw the broken glass, scratch marks and footprints of the floor.

"Red's escaped. He must've taken Ember 2 with him," whimpered the professor.

"Where did he go?" asked Ember.

"To his Dark Gem cave," replied the mole.

"Burn must be with him, so next time Burn attacks we follow him back to Red's Dark Gem home," Spyro spoke.

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Ember.

"The bully usually attacks about…now!" Smoke said, after examining the professor's clock.

"Good luck young ones!" called the professor.

"You'll need it," said the mole transforming into the orange dragon…

To be concluded… 

**See what's happening? It's a trap! Mwa ha ha haaa! It's nowhere near the end!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And we come to the final attack by The Bully. Sniffs. Enjoy!**

The Bully's Third Attack 

Burn flamed yet another school building and several dragons rushed out.

"Burn, stop this at _once_!" the teacher screamed.

He immediately turned around and sank his teeth into her neck. The teacher screamed as he flung her against the wall. Her head split and she lay motionless on the ground.

Darkness had told him to go out and destroy all he could find, so Spyro would notice. Burn picked up a young dragon, merely a hatchling and held it by its neck, squeezing it tighter and tighter. An image of Ember 2 shot through his poisoned mind. _What was he doing!_

He was about to release the young dragon when he looked down. The dragon-ling was dead in his tightened paws. Burn threw the body away where it landed at the feet of… Ember.

"What are you doing!" she screamed. Burn glared at her. He despised everything about this pathetic dragon. Especially about the fact that she was friends with Squirt (Spyro) and Icefire (Smoke).

"Because my master told me to do so," Burn snarled, before charging into Ember. She cried out in pain. Smoke and Spyro arrived at that second, prepared for a battle. But Burn only punched Smoke in the face, knocking him to the ground. Burn put his foot on Smokes scaled chest. Within moments, Smoke's face had turned white and lifeless, his eyes glazing over. His heartbeat became slower, as his heart and lungs were crushed beneath Burn's weight. Spyro immediately punched Burn as soon as he saw this. Burn's heart missed a beat as he skidded across the grass. _How could this weed have harmed me! He's the king of weakling's!_

Burn, with a sudden burst of energy, flew up into the sky, above the blazing buildings.

"Come on, we have to find Ember 2!" urged Spyro, picking up a weakened Smoke and lifting him into the air, Ember close on his tail…


	12. Chapter 12

**From Good to Evil**

The young dragons arrived at the entrance to the Dark Gem Cave. Smoke was at full strength again. Ember shook and shivered and Spyro gave her a reassuring look. The young dragons entered and walked down a tangle of glistening purple corridors. They finally found a few dragons in a great chamber. Ember saw a tunnel so they decided to go through it. It came out on a large crack that viewed onto the chamber. In it they saw Flame, Burn, Ember 2, even the Professor with a machine of metal and wires, some other dragons and a strange black dragon with green eyes.

"I did as you wanted Red," said the orange dragon.

"My name is _Darkness_,_ not Red_!" shouted the dragon, so loud that the walls shook. Darkness turned to the Professor.

"This had better work. Load the Dark Gem!"

The dragons placed a Dark Gem on a metal platform.

"I thought this might be a good idea _mole_, for after I have destroyed Spyro and his other friends."

The dragons then lifted a struggling, screaming Ember 2 into a glass tank connected to various wires and pipes and another tank, too with many wires, pipes, lights, a computer screen, buttons, levers, and on one side was the Dark Gem.

"Explain how this…this…_thing_ works," demanded Darkness.

"Well…" began the Professor, as a loud bang was heard as Ember 2 tried to break the glass.

"When this machine is turned on, the power of this Dark Gem will be drained into this tank here," he explained pointing to the metal tank.

"Then in there the power of the Dark Gem will be perfected, made more evil and more powerful. The _victim _then absorbs the evil into himself or herself, herself in this case. And the rest is as you wanted Darkness, the victim is made evil."

"Well let's see if it works then," ordered Darkness.

"_No! You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" _screamed Burn.

"I'm not going to _hurt_ her Burn, I'm simply going to alter her so she's one of us."

"So you plan to make Spyro evil then?" asked Burn.

"_No_, certainly not! I plan to destroy Spyro _and _his friends. Then I will make all the people in the dragon world's evil, thin I will move onto all the plant life and everything else evil. I will then make the entire universe and all other universes evil. That would make me the ruler of everything and I would have even outsmarted all other evil. Much more useful than decorating the place with the Dark Gems. Switch it on then mole!"

The Professor pushed a few buttons then pulled a lever. A violet light departed from the Dark Gem into the metal tank, then into the glass one. The light disappeared into Ember 2 who screamed in pain. One by one her scales turned dark green-blue. Her horns went deeper gold-yellow and her spikes and heart shaped tip of her tail changed colour to jet-black. Ember 2 screwed her eyes tight and cried the last tears she would as a good, kind dragon, as her scales grew harder, her claws, horns and spikes grew slightly longer. Her wings lengthened and changed colour to jet -black The Dark Gem stopped producing the purple light. Ember 2 opened her eyes that glowed red, slowly changed back to their normal colour of light green.

Burn, who had watching astonished, gasped at the fact Ember 2 was now evil and not the beautiful dragon he once loved. She didn't know who she was, let alone Burn. Ember 2 wouldn't even let him go near her. When he approached, she clawed at the glass and he stepped back.

"She must be still mad at you!" teased Flame. Burn glared at him, then lunged for his neck. Darkness held him back.

"Flame, shut up. Burn, Ember 2 has just been made evil. She needs to get used to her new self."

"But she isn't the girl I love anymore," said Burn. Smoke thought the same. For the first time, he cried.

"Is it irreversible?" asked a weeping Burn.

"As far as I know, no it is most likely it isn't…"

This chapter changed the story a little bit; I really like how I'm going to make this come out! Why is The Bully so popular I wonder? 


	13. Chapter 13

**The Power of the Light Gems**

Smoke sobbed and sobbed in the professor's lab. Ember and Spyro tried to comfort him, but Smoke only turned away. Through tear filled eyes, his gaze turned onto a Light Gem, shining brightly in the moonlight. It spoke to him in a soft voice. He realised Ember 2's soul was communicating to him through a Light Gem. He snapped into reality again and grabbed the Light Gem. Spyro and Ember watched, as Smoke stared into the hazy, beautiful face of Ember 2, listening to her speaking.

"My soul remains good, Smoke Icefire. You can use this Light Gem to turn me back to what I was. I know you love me Smoke, but my heart is torn between you and Burn. But deep down inside, I have feelings for you," Ember 2 managed to say, before fading into the light.

Smoke smiled triumphantly. He turned to his companions.

"Come on you guys, we have to rescue Ember 2!" he persisted.

"But how?" questioned Ember.

"Ember 2's still in that machine right. Maybe, using that machine, we could reverse it by the use of a Light Gem, instead of a Dark Gem."

"_That is brilliant!" _chorused Spyro and Ember.

They were about to go out of the door when a very guilty looking Flame stopped them.

"What have you told them!" snarled Spyro.

"Nothing," squeaked Flame, his eyes growing wide with fear.

"Aw, come on Flame. _You're_ _not_ the type to keep secrets," said Smoke.

"Okay. I only told Burn this was all a set up. He didn't take it too well."

"Why you…" growled Smoke pouncing on Flame. Spyro and Ember pulled him off.

"Stop Smoke! We know you're angry, but Flame can help us. He can lead us to the cave again, he could also be an inside man," Ember spoke, smoothly.

"Yeah, more like inside idiot," muttered Smoke.

"Alright, I'll let Flame live. But if he screw's up again, I have the permeation to kill him!" Smoke snarled.

The dragons began to walk away and Flame stuck his tongue out at Smoke.

**They are teenagers at the moment, very young teenagers. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember Me?**

A large green snake slithered out of the crack in the wall the dragons had been in. He looked at Darkness with a piercing red eye; the other was an empty eye socket.

"Dragons Sir. Recently been through there," he hissed, turning to the crack in the wall.

"By what I could make out, they must have seen that Ember dragon, be changed to an evil killing machine."

"Well…its good…and bad! _They probably know my plans now, you idiot!" _screeched Darkness. He grabbed the snake by his neck and squeezed, showing no mercy, as much as the creature choked. Its long body fell to the floor, lifeless. Burn secretly watched from a small ledge. Darkness made a force field around all entrances, including the tunnel, as he left. Burn was trapped inside.

"Please, remember me Ember. _Please_," pleaded Burn to the glass tank. Ember 2 slept soundly on. Then he heard a voice say:

"_I remember you, Burn. I love you, but I can't decide between you or Smoke. It's a difficult choice. Both of you are very handsome, but I'm not sure that you love me for who I am; you just think I'm pretty. I know Smoke doesn't love me for just what I look like._"

Burn growled, his eyes burning with hate and anger.

"I shall kill Smoke, myself."


	15. Chapter 15

**Making It Right Again**

Smoke, Ember and Spyro entered the Dark Gem chamber. It was unusually cold and a force field of a bright violet surrounded all entrances, including the tunnel they had previously used. 

"Well that's just perfect, just perfect!" Flame cried, completely annoyed by the situation. Ember just sighed and used a head smash to break a Dark Gem. She smiled and walked through the hole she had just made in the wall. The others followed.

They reached the machine where Ember 2 slept. She was still a bit pretty, but not like she used to be.

"Flame, work this thing," ordered Spyro.

"Err…okay, just quit ordering me around!"

Flame pressed buttons and a lever and the machine buzzed into life. While Flame was doing this, Spyro, Smoke and Ember loaded the Light Gem onto the platform. With a blinding flash of light, Ember 2 awoke. She tore through the glass the light behind her, her features unseen. She then revealed herself. But she wasn't the same as she was as she was before. Her scales were still gold, but even more glossy and her light green eyes even more entrancing. Her slanting spikes and heart shape on the tip of her tail were once again green and her horns were shiny and yellow again too. Her wings were very different. The webs were very eye-catching. Starting at the yellow bone that held her wings together, was red, melting into magenta, then yellow, then cyan, with a thin line of green on the very edge. Also her personality was as sweet as ever.

She looked around and saw her friends. But she was looking at one of the dragons in particular.

"Smoke!" Ember 2 cried and embraced him. He hugged her back.

Suddenly, a voice came from the shadows…

"So…you fell for my trap then"…


	16. Chapter 16

**The Battle**

"Burn!"

Burn emerged from the shadows, grinning evilly.

"I knew you would work out how to change _my _Ember 2 back. You see, there's _Light _gems and _Dark _gems. There's a connection, isn't there."

"Okay smartie-tail, tell us how the hell we get out of this death trap!" snapped Spyro. As soon as Spyro had said this, Smoke charged at Burn sending him crashing through the wall. Smoke chased after him, Ember 2 on his tail. As soon as they had disappeared, Red entered through another wall.

"Stay away from Ember!" cried Spyro, as he moved protectively in front of her. Red changed into his true form.

"This is the real me, Spyro!" said Darkness. He had said 'Spyro' as though it was something distasteful.

"Ember 2 loves me!" Smoke screamed. "Oh, come on. You know she loves me!" "Lets end this!" 

"Bring it on!"

Burn attacked first, biting Smoke on the back of his neck, then he slammed his head against a wall. Blood streamed from his neck, head and mouth. Smoke punched Burn in the chest, so mouth too was covered with blood. The fight stopped when Ember 2 stood in the way of the two males. She stared at both of them, at the red wounds where scales had been ripped of and scars made by claws. Both dragons were panting uncontrollably. Tears of hate and sorrow streamed down Ember 2's face.

"_I'm _going to end this."

She charged into Burn, sending him toward a pool of sticky green goo, with little white beads in it. It burned him and he clung on to the edge, looking at the two dragons.

"I thought you loved me," said Burn, his voice soft than ever before. He let go and the goo sucked him in.

Spyro was hit again and Darkness laughed cruelly. Spyro slowly tried to get up, but he was hit again. Ember jumped forward and punched Darkness in the face. He returned it by punching her in the chest.

"Both of you are weak!"

"And Burn is dead," said Smoke appearing behind Darkness with Ember 2. There was a moment of stunned silence. Darkness' eyes widened with shock. Instead of feeling sorrow, he was surprised that two small dragons managed to kill his nephew. He flew through the ceiling smashing the Dark gems in his way.

"We'd better get going too," said Flame already beginning to fly through hole Darkness had made.


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

Smoke stared into the jewelry shop window.

"Hey Smoke!" called Ember 2, as she and the others raced over to him. It was a beautiful sunset, a week after the events with Darkness and Burn. Their scars had healed quickly, with the help of some magic.

"Wacha looking at?" asked Ember.

"Oh, I was looking at this," he said pointing to a golden ring with an emerald heart shape on it for decoration.

"I think it would make a great engagement ring," he continued. Ember 2 blushed. So did Smoke. Ember 2 turned to look at the sun.

"I will never forget you, Burn, The Bully."

**That was the last chapter, but there's more. This story is finished, but this is one in a series. Watch out for 'Fire and Ice'. **


End file.
